A jamais
by sallonia
Summary: Fic FF8&FF10. Lors de son match de Blitzball, Tidus est projeté à la BGU à cause de l'attaque de Sin. Deathfic yaoi, chapitre unique.


Titre: A jamais

Auteur: Sallonia 

Base: FF10 & FF8

Genre: Défit de songfic … Yaoi, songfic-deathfic (ben vi, encore! J'ai dit que je le ferai même si ça me contrarie un peu)

Disclamer: Persos de Final Fantasy pas à moi mais à Squaresoft. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu qu'ils squattent ma chambre ces deux-là. Ca inspire, y a pas mieux pour l'imagination de nouvelles fanfics … Et pour l'ours Colargol, zavez ka lui demander, y doit habiter dans les Ardennes ^^

A jamais 

Je suis revenu.

Revenu à Zanarkand.

La ville a changé.

Sur ma droite, un panneau annonce « Besaid ».

Alors, tout compte fait, ce n'est pas ma destination …

Je m'en fiche.

Quand, lors de ma compétition de Blitzball, cette "chose" avait attaqué la ville, je ne pensais même pas avoir survécu.

J'avais fait une chute qu'on aurait pu croire fatale.

Mais non.

J'avais simplement été projeté dans un autre monde.

Enfin "simplement" … quelle ironie.

_C'est moi qui suis Colargol _

_L'ours qui chante en fa en sol _

Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, une voix de femme demanda d'appeler "le chef …"

Je n'avais pas compris le dernier mot.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là.

La femme me rassura.

Certainement le médecin de l'établissement.

Quand quelqu'un entra.

Un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le front.

_En do dièse en mi bémol _

_En gilet et en faux-col _

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais déjà sur pieds.

Le jeune homme chef des Seed, Squall, m'avait expliqué où je me trouvais et l'histoire de ce monde.

Je lui faisais confiance.

Je lui racontais tout.

Je savais qu'il me prendrait au sérieux.

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait ma situation et ma détresse.

Après mon récit, je le vis hocher la tête d'un air grave.

Il me proposa de rester.

Il m'avait compris.

_Le roi des oiseaux _

_Vous le savez mes amis _

Jour après jour, je commençais à apprécier cette vie dans ce monde.

Parce que Squall était là, à mes côtés.

Le chef des Seed méritait vraiment son titre.

Il était sensible mais fort.

L'air fragile mais excellent combattant.

Les batailles que l'on se livrait à coups d'épée dans la serre de combat le prouvaient bien.

Je ne reniais alors plus ce sentiment qui s'emparait de moi.

Je l'aimais.

Oui, je l'aimais.

_M'a donné un beau _

_Sifflet pour faire Cui Cui Cui _

Quand un jour de fête organisée par Selphie mis fin à mes rêves.

Car ils devinrent réalité.

Je devais aller chercher Squall dans sa chambre avant d'aller au bal.

Mais avant de s'y rendre, il m'invita à entrer.

Il devait me parler.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je lui avouais mes sentiments.

Et contre toute attente, il m'avoua les siens.

Nous passâmes alors les minutes les plus belles de ma vie.

Faisant l'amour tendrement, passionnément.

Jusqu'à ce que Zell vienne frapper à la porte pour savoir pourquoi il était en retard.

Il était le chef des Seed, il ne pouvait pas manquer le bal.

Je protestais pour la forme.

Et l'enlaçais une dernière fois avant d'y aller.

En sortant, je vis Zell rougir, il devait avoir compris.

_Cui Cui Cui _

_Cui Cui Cui! _

La fête était une vraie réussite.

A la fin, le petit groupe des amis de Squall était resté pour s'amuser encore un peu.

Ils chantèrent alors une chanson qu'ils, me dirent-ils, chantaient à l'orphelinat pour se remonter le moral.

Une chanson sur un ours …

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Je vit Squall qui me regardait.

Je rougis et, surpris, me laissa faire lorsqu'il me prit la main.

Il annonça aux autres ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

J'étais heureux, il ne voulait pas cacher notre relation.

_C'est moi qui suis Colargol _

_L'ours qui chante en fa en sol _

Lorsque les autres eurent un sourire, mon coeur s'emplit de joie.

Ils acceptaient la décision de Squall.

Et ils m'acceptaient.

J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

J'aurais dû voir que Linoa faisait appel à ses pouvoirs.

Mais j'étais avec Squall, en pensées.

Et personne ne l'a vue.

J'ai juste aperçu le corps de Squall percuter le mur derrière lui.

Je l'ai vu s'écrouler.

J'ai vu le sang qui s'étalait autour de sa tête.

Et ses yeux fixes.

Mais elle, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Même lorsqu'elle me renvoya dans un trou noir semblable à celui qui m'avait amené à lui.

Je me retrouve maintenant ici, sur Spira.

Avec cette chanson en tête.

Qui ne me donne plus envie de rire mais de pleurer.

Toujours cette chanson.

_En do dièse en mi bémol _

_C'est moi qui suis Colargol_

Mais d'ici quelques secondes, je ne l'entendrai plus.

Plus jamais.

Et je le rejoindrai.

Fin.

10/05/02

01h19


End file.
